dragoncondsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wheelchair Accommodations
Wheelchair Seating Due to the convention’s limited resources, Disability Services (DS) staff may be required to discuss your request for seating with you in 'order to attempt to meet your needs. ' We appreciate your cooperation.' This sticker entitles you to wheelchair cutout seating in any main event or track room. ''You are allowed ONE companion to stay with you.'' For main event rooms, you may be pulled to a separate line to wait, and you may be let into the room before the main line. This is a security decision, not a Disability Services (DS) decision—please do what security at the door tells you to do. DS staff in the room will assist you to the marked wheelchair seating spaced around the room. This sticker does NOT entitle you to a front row seat.' Track rooms may not have wheelchair cutouts pre-set. Room staff should make space available to you as you enter the room, moving chairs to make a wheelchair cutout for you. If they do not, please show them your sticker and ask for a wheelchair cutout. They will have received information detailing what needs to be done. Please realize that if you are arriving “on time” to a room already full that they may not be able to boot people out of seats for you. You are responsible for arriving early enough to avoid this. This sticker is not your ticket to waltz into any room and commandeer a primo seat. We apologize for the necessity of saying this. '''This sticker does NOT entitle you to head of the line privileges in ANY venue.' Please show up to events EARLY. The bigger the event, the earlier you need to be there. If you show up late, or even "on time" for some events, you may not get the seat you would prefer. You may not even get a seat at all. Qualification for services does not guarantee availability of seating. Elevators, especially in the Hyatt and Marriott, can be troublesome. If you wait for more than a reasonable amount of time, and cannot get space in an elevator, please look around the elevator bank for a phone. This connects to hotel security. Hotel staff will be able to assist you. Please realize that there are 60,000 (or so) people crammed into these few hotels, and they are all intent on what THEY want to see and do; they are not thinking about anything else, especially not about you and what you need. This self-absorption is not rude, it is human nature. They may, on occasion, move beyond simple self-absorption into true rudeness. Please try to remember, when you walk/roll up to the door and breeze in past people who have been waiting in line for many hours, or are shown to a way better seat: what you and I see as ‘equal access’ they may see as special treatment. Please do not respond to rudeness with rudeness. * For people with mobility disabilities that use wheelchairs or scooters. * You are allowed ONE companion to stay with you, wherever you are seated. * You are not entitled to a front row seat. *'You are NOT entitled to head of the line privileges in ANY venue.' *There may be a separate line for main programming, ask security at the door. * Seating in main programming will be in wheelchair cutouts spaced throughout the room. *In smaller track rooms, look for track staff, show badge; they will either show you to their wheelchair cutout, or make one for you. *Room staff is not obligated to boot people who have waited hours out of primo seats/position in line for you. You are responsible for arriving early enough to prevent this problem.